Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140717124033
Ok, I'm gonna try and make a really long rant because I'm bored and this is a topic I've brought up countless times: emo music. Everyone always says things like "Emo music is just feminine guys whining about how they hate life and they wanna die and cut themselves blah blah blah" but it's the exact opposite. Sure, some of the guys have higher-pitched voices than others (Kellin's voice is a loooot high than Oli's) and some songs involve suicide, cutting, and feeling horrible, but it's more than that. A lot of Emo music now isn't even the Emo genre, it's just whatever people classify as Emo. Do people know what Emo bands want? They don't want money or fame or attention like a lot of popular celebrities today, they want to make a difference and save lives. A lot of members have gone through depression, anxiety, ect., and they want to help their fans that have it. Do you know why the lyrics are so depressing? It's an outlet for their feelings. It's what makes them feel better. If they're feeling horrible, they can write songs and feel better. They really DO save lives. Without these bands, we would probably have a much higher suicide rate. These bands are just doing their job. Emo has been too stereotyped. All it means is "emotive hardcore." And if you're thinking of Emo people, Emo is slang for "emotionally sensitive." It doesn't mean they cut or listen to these bands or are depressed. People always judge us "emos" and the Emo bands we like, but if they STOPPED HARASSING US ABOUT IT, maybe we'd feel better and we wouldn't be like this. They're so hypocritical. They'll say, "The lyrics are so stupid and the singers are bad, I haven't even HEARD an Emo song because it's so unpopular, why do you listen to that?" or if you showed them a song, "These lyrics make no sense, I don't even know the meaning, but it's about suicide because all the other songs are." Open your ignorant little eyes and find a deeper meaning. These songs come from the heart, unlike the stuff you're listening to. The bands have not only saved our lives, but the members' lives. Now we have being judgmental. Let's take Black Veil Brides. Everyone thinks they're weird and creepy and suicidal because they wear makeup and leather, but they have such nice, inspirational songs! I wish these people could switch lives with me for a day. They'd never make fun of me again. They'd never make fun of the music again. They'd never make a cutting joke again. They'd never make fun of emos again. Or maybe not, they'd probably be to ignorant to realize anything happening and too lazy to do anything and they'd find SOMETHING to make fun of. Like the music. With my luck, they'd turn on "Teenagers" or "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance, "A Match Into Water" by Pierce the Veil, or "7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)," "Hum Hallelujah," or "I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" by Fall Out Boy and say "LOL SEE YOUR MUSIC IS STUPID AND SUICIDAL AND UNREALISTIC," but those last 3 might not do any harm because they're not obviously bad, but then they'd say they make no sense. I just want people to stop making fun of these life-saving-and-changing bands. '-Madi' "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell."